


Crescent

by Sweetbrier



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Batfamily Feels, Crime Fighting, Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbrier/pseuds/Sweetbrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clues lead her to Gotham to find her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This has been a project I've been working on a while. I am excited to share with you guys and hope everyone enjoys. Comments are much appreciated!

Shaking her shoulders, Nikita muttered words of encouragement to herself. The Gotham night was cold for an October and the wind nipped at her ears. Looking down the ledge, she gave a gulp. Traffic was heavy and the headlights illuminated below. This wasn't her first time jumping from high heights, but the moment before the fall always did come with nerves. Her two sheathed talwars rested against her back and in one hand, she held her grappling hook. 

"You can do this. " Nikita looked across to the office building's roof, the ledge was her goal. "You got this." 

She swung the grappling hook in a circle before throwing it to the edge of the office building's rooftop. In the other hand, she brought up the binoculars to see in the hook was secured and gave a proud smile. Grasping the end of the rope, she counted to three and jumped of the ledge. 

Gotham would be visited again by Crescent.


End file.
